Leonardo meets Stars Wars (Becomes a Jedi Knight)
by Disney Princess Rapunzel
Summary: intro: Star Wars crossover into TMNT. This is my first crossover of Star Wars The Force Awakens with Rey, Finn, BB-8 Kylo Ren, Princess Leia & Poe. Chewy, Hans Solo. Just remember that Rey, Hans Solo, Finn, everyone will be calling the turtles weird, because they never saw specking turtles before.


p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-family: 'Arial Black';"Chapter one/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial Black';"Leonardo meets Stars Wars (Becomes a Jedi Knight) /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial Black';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial Black';"intro: Star Wars crossover into TMNT. This is my first crossover of Star Wars The Force Awakens with Rey, Finn, BB-8 Kylo Ren, Princess Leia Poe. Chewy, Hans Solo. Just remember that Rey, Hans Solo, Finn, everyone will be calling the turtles weird, because they never saw specking turtles before. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial Black';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial Black';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial Black';"One night when Leonardo was meditating in the dojo, A Droid appeared in front of him. Leo opened one eye say the Droid. Leo didn't know what this thing was so he went to go get Donnie. Leo walked into Donnie's lab speechless. "Hi Leo what's going on you just look like you saw a ghost." Donnie said to his brother Leo. Leo was trying to explain to Donnie. "There is a Droid in the Dojo, Leo was talking to Donnie." Meanwhile Raph came walking in Donnie's lab hearing what Leo said started to Laugh. " You telling me you are seeing things again span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanFearless that's hilarious." Raph was making fun of Leo. " I Know what I saw Raph, I'm not making this up come see for yourself." Leo explains to Raph Donnie. Mikey was going down the hall hears a noise BB-8 came rolling out of the dojo. Mikey running into Donnie's lab. "Guys there is a..." Trying to get what he was about to say out. "Spit it out already Mikey, we don't have all day." Raph said. "There is a ball that rolled out of the dojo." Mikey said. "See I'm not going crazy guys, Mikey saw it, we know Mikey is the crazy one in the family, but he saw it too." Leo was explaining. "Hey that's hurts Leo." Mikey said. Raph smacking Mikey over the head. "It's not all about you Mikey." Raph said. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanDonnie, Raph had to see for them self's. When Donnie, Raph left the lab, they saw BB-8 rolling around the lair. "What is that thing Donnie, another of your creation again Donnie" Raph asking Donnie. "I never saw a Robot like this before." Donnie Explains to Raph, Leo, Mikey. Then a giant brown fuzzy guy came in following by Hans Solo. "Excuse me have you guys seen BB-8 our Droid?" Hans Solo said. Everyone was staring at Hans Chewie. Mikey of course is so full of questions. "My name is Mikey, what are you guys?" Mikey telling Hans solo. "Well young weird one, I'm Hans Solo, this is my Wookie Chewbacca, we came far from Hyper space." Hans Solo telling the turtles? Then Rey came walking in "Hans did you find BB-8 Poe is asking for him." Then Rey noticed the weird turtles. "Who are they Hans?" Rey asking. Then BB-8 came rolling by. "There you are." BB-8. Poe said. Leo was looking at her brother's. "See I was going crazy." Leo told his brothers. Finn came walking in. "Guys we need to get going Princess Leia needs us to help her." Finn telling the other's. Leo has so many questions to ask until Chewie told Hans Leo needs to go with them to be trained to be a Jedi Knight. "I know we need him Chewie." Hans answering Chewie. "How can you understand him, he's a bear." Mikey said. "He isn't a bear, He's from a planet called /spanspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background: white;" /spanstrongspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: 'Arial Black'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background: white;"Imperial captivity on Minban/span/strongspan style="font-family: 'Arial Black';" he's a wookie never make fun of my co-pilot Chewie, we fly on the Millennium Falcon. He's a good co-pilot." explains to Mikey. "I want to name him" Mikey said. "Your not renaming my Co-pilot weird one." Hans said. Leo has so many questions to ask, will Leo get all of his question's asked in time before everything is destroyed in Hyper Space. Stay turned to Chapter two. /span/p 


End file.
